A Sign of The Future
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Deep deep below the grounds of Los Angeles lies the hiding place of a mysterious and mystifying figure. some say he is a prophet of a foretold era, others say he is a ghost. some say he is a messiah, others say he is a myth. but he has begun seeking out ones who will stand at his side and follow him and most of all be prepared for the day he comes... and a much greater evil


**A Sign of the Future that is and will be**

 **Chapter 1: Captain Cold**

Leonard Snart alias Captain Cold had just settled down for the night and was about to turn in when a bright beaming light shone in the center of the room

"Gah! What in the name of…" Snart gasped, shielding his eyes only to uncover them as the light faded and in its place was the silhouetted appearance of a man. A tall shadowed figure dressed in black. But what Snart found curious about his visitor were seven rings on his fingers, each glowing a different color.

"Who are you? What do you want? H-h-how the hell did you get in here?" Snart asked fearfully and loudly, demanding to know the identity of this mystery guest. But there was something very… odd about him. The way he was dressed did not like seem any Earthly type of clothing. He had the bodybuilding of more than 300 men as if he has the blood of Leonidas himself.

"I am nowhere in this plane of existence, my son, but I am only a shadow of my likeness. I have come to foretell you of what is to come on the day of my arrival to your world" the man spoke in a soothing, hauntingly compelling tone. Snart was amazed and flabbergasted. This can't possibly be true. Has the so-called "Son of Hippolyta" had finally emerged from his hiding place to fulfill his mother's mission?

He had heard all kinds of whispers around Central City, Metropolis, hell even Gotham. Rumors of a possible future when an evil weapons company would someday occupy the United States and cause a series of both unexplainable and remarkable events that would lead to this supposed Messiah to form a massive brotherhood of all kinds of people to oppose evil in all its forms

Some were men, some were women, some were children, and even more; some were not of this world and in fact came millions of eras ago. Some were unearthly creatures Leonard had seen only on the movie theatre, on TV and in comics. Aliens, fairies, mutants, elves, robots, witches, monsters, dragons, princesses, all sorts of mystifying and fascinating phenomena.

But that wasn't all. Because, to his complete surprise, Snart saw what looked like an image of himself. The same parka, goggles and iconic guns, but more heroic and selfless. He saw his longtime friends Mick, Sara, Laurel and Barry amongst him and a large host of even more amazing and very peculiar characters.

"Is- is this me? Is that who I will become when you really show me who you say you are" Snart asked, desperate to know the truth behind this being's visions

"Truly I tell you, my son, you and I will meet one day sooner than you think. Know one thing; this is only the beginning. I will continue to give you signs that my arrival is imminent. And when the time is right, when this world is free from the machines, then together we shall carry out our Mother's work" the man spoke in a forebodingly tone

Snart couldn't believe what he was hearing. The rumors were really true. There is a half-vampire and half-god among us and it is only a matter of time before all mankind witnesses the most unexplainable and incredible things that will soon begin

But in a moment, the man had disappeared, the lights in the room were back on and everything in the room was mystifyingly transformed back into the way it was before. Could he have been dreaming? Or could it be that maybe he has had too much to drink at Big Belly Burger?

Either way, Snart was convinced that definitely something was about to go down. Something that the world was and never will be prepared to face. Something that will affect the entire race of superhumans and metahumans. Something that will change the world forever

All of a sudden the radio switched on and started playing Strange Thing Mystifying from the rock opera Jesus Christ Superstar. Snart was puzzled. How did it switch on by itself? Could this be one of the possible hints that the mystery man was telling him? Either way, time was running out. He did say that the day he reveals himself to all was approaching quickly and Snart had better spread the word that the world's one true hero has finally spoken.

If he looked close enough in the night sky, Snart may have spotted a giant object in the shape of an H. almost as if it was a satellite. Little did Snart know that in time he would later come face to face with the true mastermind behind this Hyperion soon enough.


End file.
